The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘NPCW06115’.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Poinsettia cultivars with attractive floral bract coloration and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number T244, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number T 126, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar NPCW06115 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.